


Cum Again?

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr prompt “What was that? You don’t think you can cum again? I’m going to show you that you can.” Stars at Optimus, maybe riding his spike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum Again?

“Please, Starscream” Optimus panted, a slightly pained expression on his face as Starscream continued to ride him, abdominal armor slightly bulging from the larger mech’s transfluid. “It’s too much, I don’t think I can-”

“What was that?” Starscream hissed, valve cycling down on Optimus’ spike, drawing a loud moan from the mech beneath him. “You don’t think you can cum again?” he ground down onto Optimus hips, rolling his hips in small circles, laughing lightly as Optimus’s hands shot up to grab tightly at Starscream’s hips. Optimus bit at his bottom lip and Starscream grinned, feeling the mech’s internal temperature beginning to climb again under his hands. “I’m going to show you that you can.”

Starscream placed his own servos over Optimus’ keeping the mechs hands on his hips and lifted his hips gently, rocking down onto Optimus’ spike, careful not to go too hard or fast. Optimus whined at even that much contact, and Starscream settled himself into place, barely shifting his hips and flexing the calipers in his valve carefully, just barely enough to stimulate the spike within him, softly rocking his hips a fraction of an inch, waiting until Optimus shifted beneath him, pressing his hips up into the seeker. Starscream grinned and raised his hips once more, thrilling in the sound of the Prime groaning beneath him.

He slammed back down onto Optimus, setting a hard pace that had Optimus faltering at first but soon meeting Starscream thrust for thrust, servos tightening on the seeker’s hips as he began to guide his motions, practically lifting the seeker and pulling him back down. Starscream let the Prime take control, throwing his helm back in pleasure as Optimus changed angles and hit his ceiling node, making his own charge spiral higher.

“Frag, Prime,” Starscream moaned, cooling system desperately trying to manage his quickly overheating frame. The stretch in his valve was incredible, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had this much fun. His entire frame shuddered as Optimus’ servos closed around his spike, pulling to the beat of their hips clanging against each other. Starscream could feel Optimus’ overload nearing, his thrusts starting to falter in their pattern. Starscream grinned and intentionally cycled down the calipers in his valve, laughing in delight as Optimus shouted in surprise and with a few thrusts more overloaded inside the seeker. Starscream finally let his charge spill over, crackling over his frame as overload hit him and his transfluid spilled over Optimus’ frame.

The two remained still for a few moments, vents cooling down their overheated frames and Starscream looked down, smirking at the transfluid and paint transfers on Optimus’ frame. “See, Prime. I told you that you would cum again.” He shifted and moved off of the Prime’s spike, grinning once more at the sight of the transfluid and lubricant dripping down over Optimus’ interface array. He started walking towards the washracks, a beckoning gesture thrown over his shoulder as he moved.


End file.
